You'll Be Golden
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: The sixth night, a continuation of FNAF: KnB Style, is all fun and games!... Until something unexpected happens. Just when Akashi thought the whole 'Killing animatronics' deal was over, a new animatronic decides to show it's face in an unexpected way. Best part about it is that Kuroko has no idea that the target is him! Akakuro, FNAF/KnB crossover, oneshot.


**_Finally decided to do something to continue this. I know it's not the longest I could have made it but hey, I kind of like it so-_**

**_Yes, I know I'm a loser for using a FNAF song in here-_**

**_I hope you KnB and FNAF fans enjoy~! _**

* * *

**Night 6**

"Why are we at such a creepy place Kurokocchi...?"

Kuroko just simply got out the car with Akashi. Kise followed as well as the rest of the GoM, including Kagami. Kuroko decided he would accept the offer of the sixth night and possibly the seventh night. Though he decided he would also bring all his friends to the pizzeria so they could meet the gang. He just hoped they would like them and vise versa for the animatronics.

"It's my job." Kuroko answered, getting a bag out of the car. He slung it over his shoulder before closing the door. "I've been coming here for five other nights. Had to fight for my life for three of them." He said, knowing

that wasn't exactly true but he did want to scare Kise a bit.

"It looks run down." Aomine commented boredly. He could be sleeping by now but when he got that rare call from 'Tetsu', he had to accept it. That's probably half the reason for everyone else as well.

In total, there was 7 people heading into the pizzeria. Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. It was rare for all of them to be together like this since they were now adults, so it was a miracle they all either had a day off or could call in sick tomorrow to get the rest they would need after tonight.

Kuroko idly wondered what everyone's reactions would be. That's one reason why he didn't invite Momoi. He was afraid she would be scared and leave, or worse, hurt the animatronics feelings. As weird as it sounded.

"How long must we stay again?" Midorima asked, looking up at the building.

"Six hours sadly." Akashi answered with a sigh. "From 12am to 6am." Akashi didn't warn the others about the animatronics. He wanted to see their reactions just as much as Kuroko, but for different reasons.

"We're going to be here all night?" Kagami asked, almost groaning as he imagined the sleep he could be getting if Kuroko didn't invite them to his job. "Why did you invite us here anyway?"

Kuroko just gave him a strange look before opening the door, walking inside. Surprisingly, Mike was no where to be seen. He was usually by the door...

Kuroko let everyone come inside before facing them. "Everyone, stay here. Let me go inside and make sure everything is in check before you come inside."

"Can't we-" Aomine was cut off when Kuroko started walking away, ignoring him and acting like he didn't hear him.

Kuroko walked to the party room, looking up at the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still frozen in place. It was 11:58, they wouldn't move for about a minute or so. Where was Mike?

He decided not to say anything in case the others came inside after him. He wanted the animatronics to be a surprise. He hoped Akashi kept them in place.

He started walking towards the stage but then he heard a clatter from Pirate Cove. Was Foxy already moving before midnight? That's strange...

Kuroko headed over to Pirate Cove, climbing onto the stage. The curtains were closed and his hands moved to open them but was startled when they opened themselves. No, not by themselves, it was Mike.

"Hey, you're here already?" He asked.

"Of course it's my job to be here." Kuroko said with a smile. "What are you doing in Pirate Cove?"

"Oh you'll see why soon." Mike said with a wink before closing the curtains. "What's in the bag?"

"Don't want to say it out loud, might spoil the surprise." Kuroko said, nodding his head towards the stage where the animatronics were.

"Oh I see." Mike said with a whisper although he was smiling too. "Well, have fun."

"Thanks." Kuroko said before tilting his head when Mike placed his hands on his shoulders. "Is something-" He was cut off by surprise when he was pushed back, the force enough to push him off the stage of Pirate Cove since he was standing on the edge.

He expected to feel the ground hit his back but he felt a cold hand and something he didn't recognize at first catch him instead. Wait...

"I've caught ye matey." Kuroko heard Foxy's voice and he looked up. Sure enough, there was the pirate Fox, holding him up. Wait a minute... He looked at the clock. It was still 11:58.

"You planned this." Kuroko said with a dead panned expression, looking between a smiling Mike and an amused Foxy.

"Just wanted to give ye a good welcome back." Foxy said. "Mike helped out." Mike just waved innocently before jumping off the stage.

"Oh hey, did they tell you about the move?" Mike asked.

"Move?" Kuroko questioned.

"Ah, they didn't tell you. Well, they're in progress of making a new restaurant. A better one that isn't run down like this and can have more power. It's going to be great. And these guys are going to be moved there." Mike pulled out his phone and began showing Kuroko the construction that looked halfway done already.

Some of the pictures were blue prints and some were inside the actual building. Although one was different. It looked like a puppet. "They're even bringing back the old Marionette! I heard that the Marionette accidentally got shipped somewhere else when the crew came here from the old Fazbear diner but they decided to keep it there anyway. But now they got it back."

"That's great." Kuroko said, completely happy for the gang. They'll be happy to be moved into a new and better place. However he didn't notice that Foxy became quiet.

"I'll probably work there first then you can. You know, so I can leave more messages for ya." Mike teased.

"Maybe it should switch this time around." Kuroko offered. Mike just smiled.

"I must be going. Have fun." He said, waving once more to Kuroko then to the stage. Kuroko looked over and saw that the trio of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were waving back. Kuroko gave a small glare. They could move the whole time...

"You guys are meanies." Kuroko said with a pout, looking up at Foxy who was still holding him. He heard Foxy give a mechanical chuckle before moving his arms. Instead of putting Kuroko down, he lifted him up until he sat on his shoulders. Kuroko noticed how Foxy was careful about his hook when it came to touching Kuroko or anything.

"Must be hard having a hook for a hand." Kuroko said, holding onto Foxy's metal ears covered in fake fur so he didn't fall.

"You get used to it mate." Foxy said, starting to walk over to the gang. Kuroko held on tight, looking around. It was so different being tall, he could see more than being short. Though before Foxy could get to the group, they heard a gasp of surprise.

"Kurokocchi, what is that!?" Kise yelled, pointing at all the animatronics, shaking.

"Aka-chin, someone else is with your Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said, just looking at the animatronics.

"It's alright Atsushi." Akashi said with a sigh, walking towards Kuroko who was still upon Foxy's shoulders. "They are friends."

"Nope. I'm out." Kagami said, just staring at the animatronics with a blank face. He was too surprised to even give a scared reaction. "How are you friends with... That?"

"Kagami-kun, don't say anything offensive."

"I didn't even say anything mean!"

"You were thinking it." Kuroko said, making Kagami grumble. "Just stay calm like Midorima-kun is."

"I don't want to be like him." Kagami said with a glare.

"What's that supposed to inquire?" Midorima asked, giving a pointed look at Kagami.

"Tetsu, how did you even befriend animatronics?" Aomine asked, sounding confused.

"Well... It all started with the problem of almost having my body stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear's suit..." Kuroko started in which a quick 'Sorry!' came from Bonnie.

"They talk!" Kagami, Aomine, and Kise said at the same time.

"Aye ye land lovers," Foxy said. "We talk."

"What are you, a pirate?" Kagami asked.

"Indeed I am matey. Got a problem with that?" Foxy asked, showing off his hook.

"Nope!" Kagami said, turning around. He would have fled if Aomine didn't grab the back of his shirt.

"Well, anyway." Kuroko continued. "I found out they were misunderstood and well, I befriended them. Trust me, if Akashi-kun accepts them, they're safe."

"Sadly, that is true." Akashi said, giving Kuroko a small smile.

"Like how it's true that I'm taller than Murasakibara-kun now." Kuroko said, looking at the purple haired male.

"Whatever..." Murasakibara said, looking away. He never thought that Kuroko would ever look down upon him by sitting on the shoulders of a Fox that was up to his shoulders.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, his smile gone. "I order you to come down." There was no way that he was going to be looked down upon by Kuroko, the shortest person there.

"No." Kuroko said stubbornly, patting Foxy's head.

"Hey, we're still here." Kuroko heard Chica said and looked back at them. Foxy backed up so he was beside the gang.

"Guys, meet Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica." Kuroko said, pointing to each animatronic by their name.

"Are they safe?" Kise asked hesitantly.

"Well, if anyone of us was the most dangerous, it would be Foxy." Bonnie said, causing Foxy to give him a blank expression. "So if your friend is upon his shoulders," He continued, ignoring Foxy. "I'm sure you will all be alright."

"Anyway." Kuroko said, waving his hands almost boredly. "You guys can now meet my friends and old teammates. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, You already know Akashi-kun. Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, and Kagami-kun." He said, pointing to everyone.

"Hello." Chica said, waving at them with her wing. It was obvious she was excited to meet these new people.

"Greetings." Freddy said, bowing his head a little politely.

"Hey." Bonnie said, raising a paw to wave at them. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Hello there mates." Foxy said, nodding his head which made Kuroko move a little.

"They seem... Interesting." Midorima said hesitantly, not wanting to hurt Kuroko's or the animatronics feelings.

"Oh, you'll love them." Kuroko said happily. "They are pleasant to talk with."

"You want us... To talk... With robots?" Kagami asked, looking at all of them.

"We prefer the term animatronics." Freddy pointed out, trying to sound polite so they didn't scare away their new comers.

"Right." Kagami said with a sigh.

"Hey, Foxy, can you put me down for a second?" Once he was asked, Foxy carefully grabbed Kuroko and put him on the floor. Kuroko smiled at him as thanks before walking up to a table. He took off the bag on his shoulder and placed it onto the table.

"Watcha got there?" Chica asked curiously, walking over to the table.

"Just some stuff." Kuroko said, and soon the other animatronics gathered around him. Akashi had managed to sneak his way in and stand next to him.

"Seems like the others are hesitant." Akashi said as Kuroko looked through his bag.

"They will see that these guys are fun by the end of the night at least." Kuroko said, blindly reaching up and patting Bonnie's nose for reassurance before continuing his search.

He then smiled, pulling something out of the bag. It was a simple stuffed animal surprisingly. It was a stuffed cupcake that had a cute smile. He then held it out to Chica. "Since you gave me that cupcake, you can have this."

"Really?" She asked, looking at the stuffed cupcake. When Kuroko nodded, she smiled and happily hugged it.

"You brought gifts?" Freddy asked.

"It seems so." Akashi answered. "Even I didn't know."

"Cause it was a secret." Kuroko said with a smile, pulling something else out. Just then, Kuroko heard footsteps coming closer and looked up. Kise was on the opposite side of the table.

"Kurokocchi... I want to get to know them too." He said. Kuroko glanced at Akashi who nodded.

"Come with me Ryota. You can meet Chica first." Akashi said, pointing to the chicken.

"Akashi-kun actually said her name."

"Quiet Tetsuya."

Kuroko chuckled as he turned to face Bonnie. Of course before, he had given the guitar back since Bonnie needed that, no questions asked. No, he had decided to give him something from his own home.

"I noticed how you liked matching things up and thinking, so," Kuroko handed him a few boxes which turned out to be puzzles. "Sorry it's an old fashioned gift but..."

"It's quite alright. I will enjoy these." Bonnie said happily.

"Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi." Akashi called over the boys who hesitantly walked closer. "Why don't you guys meet and talk to Bonnie?"

"But..." Aomine started but was cut off when he saw Akashi's glare. "Right! Alright, let's go sit at a table!" Aomine said, walking off. Anything to avoid Akashi's wrath. While the others and Bonnie followed, that only left Freddy and Foxy.

Kagami slowly walked over as Kuroko looked around in the bag. Then with a smile, he got out a few discs in their cases. He then pulled out one of the small portable CD players.

"I know you like piano." Kuroko said, turning to Freddy. "I heard that tune you played a lot during my nights here."

"How did you know it was me?" Freddy asked.

"The cameras have audio. The sound only became clear when the camera on the stage was activated and everyone else was off the stage but you." Kuroko explained.

"You are quite clever." Freddy said, accepting the gifts.

"It's just music to listen to, but.. You can plug your microphone into the CD players and record yourself singing if you want." Kuroko said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of everything." Freddy said with a nod. Kuroko expected Akashi to call Kagami over but he didn't.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, reaching into the bag. He then pulled out a board and small bag with pieces inside.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it's Shogi." Kuroko said, giving Akashi the board and pieces.

"What is that?" Freddy asked curiously.

"It's called Shogi. It's a game." Akashi explained. "I haven't played this in a long while..."

"Well, maybe you can teach me as you play again?" Freddy suggested. Akashi was quiet before nodding. "Alright then. Let's sit down."

Kuroko chuckled, knowing that no one would beat Akashi, especially a beginner like Freddy.

"What about me matey?" Foxy asked. "Did ye forget about me?"

"Of course not Foxy." Kuroko said, taking everything that was in his bag out. It was an eye patch, a special type of polish for metal, and a brown pirate captains hat with a small red feather on the side. "After all, best for last." Kuroko said, turning to Foxy.

"This for me?" Foxy asked.

"Of course." Kuroko said, getting the eye patch. When he got Foxy to lower his head, he carefully put the eye patch on him over his right eye where it belonged. Then he got the hat, placing it on his head in between his ears so it stayed in place.

"Now I am a captain." Foxy said, touching the hat with his mechanical hand.

"Give me your hook." Kuroko said, sitting down on a chair, polish in hand. Once Foxy sat down as well and placed his hook in his lap carefully, Kuroko began polishing his hook carefully.

"How come you're doing this?" Kagami asked, sitting beside Kuroko in a chair.

"They're my friends. They gave me gifts, so it's polite if I did the same." Kuroko said with a smile, seeing Foxy's hook become shiny. He could soon see his reflection in the metal. "All done."

"Thank you matey." Foxy said, looking at his hook in amazement. "It's never been this shiny since before 87."

"It was nothing." Kuroko said, smiling softly. He was really glad that Foxy was pleased with his gift like everyone else.

Kuroko looked around, checking on everyone. It looks like Bonnie was doing a puzzle with Midorima while Murasakibara watched boredly. Where was Aomine? He looked around, seeing Kise and Chica apparently talking to each other excitedly. He checked on Freddy and was surprised to see Aomine watching Akashi teach Freddy how to play Shogi.

"What will we do, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, making Kuroko look back at Kagami and Foxy. He hummed, trying to think.

"Well... Foxy," He said, getting the Fox's attention. "The kitchen is open, correct? I remembered hearing Chica in there from time to time."

"Yes, it's open. It's usable too, but none of the night guards ever wanted to approach it." Foxy explained. Kuroko nodded before turning to Kagami with a pleading smile.

"What?" Kagami asked hesitantly.

"Want to cook in a pizzeria?"

* * *

Kuroko had managed to get Kagami in the kitchen to cook. Chica was also inside to show him where everything was. After Kuroko had announced that Kagami was hopefully going to make a meal, Murasakibara had headed into the kitchen.

So that was left with Bonnie and Midorima who were still doing the puzzle. Akashi, Aomine, and Freddy with the Shogi board. Kise was alone so Kuroko invited him over with him and Foxy. Although before he came over, Kuroko gave a warning to Foxy that Kise may be more excited than necessary.

"Kise-kun, remember Foxy?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, hello friend of Kurokocchi's!" Kise said happily.

"You're right, he is more excited than necessary." Foxy commented, making Kise look at him in confusion.

"Hey, Kurokocchi, why don't we play something?" Kise asked curiously.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Whatever we can think of." Kise said with a shrug.

"Truth or dare!" Aomine yelled from where he sat.

"No Aominecchi! You'll make Kurokocchi do dirty things!" Kise yelled back, clinging to Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, please get off..." Kuroko murmured darkly which had Kise jumping away. "S-So mean Kurokocchi..."

"This land lover is interestin'." Foxy said with amusement. "Annoying, but interesting."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kise yelled but no one paid him any mind.

"Perhaps we should do something to pass the time..." Kuroko murmured thoughtfully.

"Hide and seek?" Kise suggested.

"Sure." Foxy said. "I can hunt all ye down."

"Oh really?" Kuroko asked playfully. "Well, then that settles it." He said, before looking around. "For now, it will be just us. If anyone else wants to join, they can if they want." Kuroko said to Kise and Foxy.

"Y'all better hide good." Foxy said before giving a chuckle.

"Kurokocchi... He's scary sometimes..." Kise said, shaking.

"Then you better not be found." Kuroko said. "Alright, Foxy no peeking. Count to... 60. Slowly."

"Fine fine." Foxy said, his eyes closed.

"You better hide quick Kise-kun." Kuroko said, already leaving swiftly to go hide. His steps were light so Foxy hopefully didn't hear him. He looked around before deciding he would hide in the most perfect place. Pirate Cove. He always wanted to see it.

He climbed up onto the stage carefully before moving behind the curtains. He kept them closed, not wanting Foxy to suspect his own home as a hiding spot. Then he turned around, tilting his head.

_...There's a pirate ship back here..._

Of course it wasn't real and definitely not life sized. It looked like it was for kids but Foxy could probably go inside if he ducked. He walked closer before slowly walking inside. It wasn't run down at all despite not being used.

"Wow..." He murmured, looking around inside. There was fake pirate gear inside, probably for the kids to play with. Fake cannons that didn't work, pirate hats and eye patches that would not fit Foxy at all, plastic pirate swords.

It's a shame they had to close Pirate Cove because of the bite of 87.

"I'm coming to getcha!" Foxy suddenly said although it sounded far off since Kuroko was in the ship. Now the game begins.

Kuroko quickly chose a cannon to hide behind and sat down, waiting. He wondered if Kise could hide. He waited silently, not moving at all, listening for any footsteps.

It felt a bit scary. Hiding in a dark pirate ship while a robotic pirate Fox was looking for you. It kind of makes your heart race despite knowing the fact that nothing will hurt you.

Kuroko waited silently, focusing on listening to everything. He didn't hear foxy's footsteps at all because soon enough he fell asleep.

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. He didn't recognize where he was at all. No it wasn't because he was tired. There was literally nothing there. He wasn't in the pirate ship anymore. No canons, no boxes full of pirate toys. Just... a dark void.

He looked around, confused on where he was. Where exactly was he? Was he still dreaming? That was really the only explanation... But why was he dreaming of just darkness and wasn't able to change the scenery? So it wasn't a lucid dream even though he was aware he was dreaming.

What could it be?

He continued walking through the dark void. He constantly looked around, trying to find anyone, anything. His unconsciousness wouldn't dream this up. It was almost suspicious.

Then he heard something. Music? It sounded like a music box... Freddy? Judging by the sound, it was coming from behind him. He turned around, expecting to see Freddy there. Well, he wasn't completely wrong.

It was... kind of Freddy, only it was golden. It didn't stand straight like Freddy either. It was sitting on the ground as if it never meant to move. Why was his mind imagining a golden Freddy?

Kuroko slowly walked towards the deactivated animatronic, the music getting louder the closer he got. He tilted his head and leaned down to study the golden bear. For some reason, he didn't think it looked exactly like Freddy. Something was off and it wasn't the golden fur... Was it the fact that it's right eye had wires hanging out, it's left ear missing, or its eyes leaked blood?

He shrugged when he couldn't pinpoint it. Must've been his imagination. "So what am I doing here imagining a golden Freddy?" He asked himself aloud when he stood up straight. The Music box was starting to get annoying if not deafening.

He decided to walk away. After all, what was the point of staring at that deactivated Freddy? What was his own unconscious trying to say?

Kuroko stopped when the music suddenly stopped. Confused, he looked back only to find an empty space. He stared for a moment. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. It probably was considering this was a dream.

Planning to continue walking, Kuroko turned back to look ahead. He nearly had a heart attack when he was face to face with a golden Freddy head. He stepped back in shock. This one didn't have a body like the other one. It was literally just a floating head.

"F-Freddy?" Kuroko decided to test out saying the name. Once it left his lips, the head disappeared. What was that all about? He looked around, wondering if the head or body would pop up again.

_I'm not the bad guy,_

_I'm just a bit surprising._

Kuroko jumped when he heard the voice. What was that? It came from everywhere yet nothing was in his view. He looked around even though he knew it was pointless.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness.

_It's not worth losing sleep_

_It's not worth analyzing_

_There was a time, not so long ago at all_

_I was just like you, can you hear my call?_

_Just like me?_ Kuroko wondered in confusion. Who was this? And why could they only sing instead of speak? His mind went to that golden Freddy. Could it be that? But why would his mind imagine a gold Freddy singing?

Plus he's never heard that voice or those words before. It was actually a little creepy. There was no way his mind could produce a song and image so quickly and suddenly.

Kuroko almost fell over when a golden Freddy head suddenly appeared right in front of him. That wasn't there a second ago... He turned away to run but another head was there. He frowned and tried once more. He was stopped again by the same head. This was almost too much for his poor little heart. Why couldn't he just wake up?

_Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there_

_I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

_In the beginning I kept a keen eye_

_on the state of affairs with the new guy_

_What does he mean he'll be keeping an eye on the new guy? _Kuroko mentally wondered as he saw the head disappear. _...Could he mean me?_

He winced slightly when he heard the music box from before only louder. He tried covering his ears but it was useless. Kuroko glanced around but as expected there was still only darkness. He shook his head and started to run when his instincts told him to.

_Now I got a new gig (Let me know if you dig)_

_Ain't going home so I better go big_

_Just got to glance at cam 2B_

_Then you get a little surprise..._

Kuroko skidded to a stop when he noticed the golden Freddy head ahead once more. What did it want? Why was it just toying with him? Why couldn't it just let him go?

_**IT'S ME**_

He gasped in surprise when the words showed up before his eyes. Not only that but it rang in his ears along with the music that was still playing. He stepped back, wanting to get away from the words and the floating golden Freddy head. However his foot met no solid ground and he fell back into an even darker void.

Kuroko idly wondered if he would fall forever since he couldn't tell where the ground was. He was proven wrong when he landed on what seemed to be ground. It was still all still dark so he couldn't tell. It didn't matter anyway.

He couldn't wake up and he had no idea why. There was no way to escape the loud music and the mocking singing. He couldn't even escape a golden Freddy that his mind imagined. He curled up a little and tried blocking out the noises. He clenched his eyes closed. He hoped that if he didn't look at anything nothing worse could happen.

_You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

_In my opinion you're much to kind_

Kuroko kept his hands over his ears even though he could hear the music loud and clear. He still never opened his eyes either so he didn't see or hear someone approach him. The person looked down at them with a frown but they knew it had to be done for the transfer to work. The mind had to be tired out or weakened for it to be as painless as possible. Well, at least he was able to change his appearance in this male's mind so they weren't as scary as before.

They reached down and gently placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. Only then did Kuroko snap his eyes open and look up at the man. They didn't look any older than Mike who was a little older than himself. They had soft eyes and blonde hair that was the same color as...

He flinched away from the touch when he realized it was not blonde but instead gold. He guessed he was finally having mercy since his mind was letting him imagine a less scary golden Freddy. He really didn't care anymore. He couldn't escape his own dream and he just felt so tired which was weird in a dream. He didn't even bother to move away when the human golden Freddy lifted his chin so he was looking back up at him.

_You did a good job_

_Watching those little screens_

_It warms my servos and circuits_

_To hear some fresh screams_

_But don't get me wrong_

_You were very brave_

_When faced with friendly singing animals_

_You never caved_

_I'm finished training, done explaining_

_No more facts are left remaining_

_Now you know the gist of it_

_You're a perfect fit_

_I don't wanna hear no more complaining_

Kuroko didn't know what they meant by training or being the perfect fit for what but he supposed it was nothing. After all it was just a song that his mind somehow made up.

He watched the man stand up straight and step back. Kuroko watched tiredly as a figure started forming in front of the human golden Freddy. It was small like a child. It was all black and looked like it was made of flames or mist. The only features it had was bright white eyes and teeth. It was hard just to tell if it was a boy or a girl but Kuroko just listed it off as a boy since he was too tired to decide.

_I'm passing down this golden opportunity_

_Eternal scrapyard immunity_

_Take it with pride_

_And enjoy the ride_

_You'll forever be part of this community_

The small child became so small that the man before Kuroko was able to hold it in his palm. The figure slowly shifted into the shape of a ball when the human golden Freddy approached Kuroko once more. He kneeled beside the tired bluenette and looked at him for a moment before sighing. He knew what was going to happen but it was unavoidable.

His free hand moved the hair away from Kuroko's forehead. He got no fight from the other. He reluctantly pressed his other hand on Kuroko's forehead, the one with the ball of mist that was once the figure of a child. At first Kuroko was still calm and tired but soon that peacefulness changed. His head started hurting terribly as if something was ripping it in half.

The was not normal for dreams. At that moment he knew something was wrong. Something that should not be happening was going on and he did nothing to stop it since he thought it was a pointless dream. He knew that you're not supposed to feel pain in dreams.

Kuroko clutched at his head and had the desire to scream at the pain. However he had no voice even when he opened his mouth. He could only silently take the killing pain in his head. This could not be happening. Maybe this was just some sick and twisted rare dream that lets you feel pain.

_You may say that it's all in your mind_

_But in the end I think that you will find..._

The male watched as Kuroko slightly squirmed on the ground as he clung to his head. He could tell the transfer was working because Kuroko's left eye was not a normal blue anymore. It was slowly turning pitch black with nothing but a small white shine in the middle to serve as a pupil. It was just like the children's eyes.

_You are the main attraction_

_Your story must be told_

_You're like a chain reaction_

_It never gets old_

_Some bots get satisfaction_

_Breaking the mold_

_Some bots are just distractions_

_Some bots are Just Gold_

The humanized golden Freddy watched as Kuroko slowly calmed down. The pain must've been dying down since the song finally ended. He knew it would hurt the boy. However, he just followed his friends advice. He was told this would help the boy in the future so he had to trust him. He couldn't have someone else harmed by that damned puppet.

He didn't have Kuroko wake up just yet. He needed to say a few words of warning to him. His friend told him to tell Kuroko this and he had no objections.

"Listen," He murmured quietly as if he would hurt the boy if he spoke louder. "He will help you just like he helped Mike. You have to trust him."

Kuroko stared at the male in front of him. He recognized the names but what did they have to do with anything right now?

"But this is most important. While he can protect you from the other children and animatronics, there is one thing he cannot protect you from. You must beware of the Marionette. If you avoid the Marionette, you'll be golden."

Kuroko idly wondered what they meant by Marionette but he didn't think too much about it. He slowly closed his eyes as if he was falling asleep in his own dream.

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and was glad to see that it wasn't all pitch black anymore. He was back in the pirate ship although he wasn't in his normal hiding spot. And he wasn't alone. Chica was with him. He was confused on why she was the only one there but even more confused on why she seemed shocked or startled.

"What is it?" He asked when he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He noticed his left eye hurt a little but didn't pay it any mind.

"Your.." Chica was going to say something about Kuroko's left eye which was completely black just like in his dream. It was just like what the animatronics do when they're angry. However she stopped when she noticed it was slowly fading away so it left behind Kuroko's normal blue eye.

"My what?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Chica mumbled. "Well, come on. Foxy is waiting outside. He was too big to fit through the door."

So that's why she's there. She's the only animatronic that can probably fit into the pirate ship's door since she was the shortest. However, why didn't they just send one of his friends inside?

Kuroko sighed and slowly stood up. He felt a little wobbly and dizzy but that was probably just because he was tired. Once Chica moved out the way and got out the ship, Kuroko followed close behind. There waiting was Foxy, Freddy, Aomine and Akashi.

Kuroko understood why Foxy and Akashi would be there but why Freddy and Aomine? He was immediately pulled into Akashi's arms once he was close enough.

"Are you alright Tetsuya?" He asked softly.

"Yes... why?" He asked in confusion.

"When Foxy couldn't find you, Daiki and I decided to help look for you. Freddy decided to join as well since he was playing shogi with me after all." Akashi explained. "Then when I found you in there you were twitching and shaking as if having a seizure. Freddy had Chica check it out since she was the only animatronic that could fit and he didn't want us in there."

"Yeah." Aomine said with a sigh. "I would like to know why though." He said and glanced over at the three animatronics talking quietly to each other. They all looked worried.

"It definitely is suspicious." Akashi agreed. "For trying to be our friends, they aren't really being open with us about this situation."

Kuroko wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He just woke up from a dream he's already forgotten. "Um.. I'm completely fine... Please, no arguing or jumping to conclusions?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko before sighing softly. "I guess you're right. But are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright. I don't feel different or anything." Kuroko reassured Akashi.

Just then the other animatronics finally decided to walk back over after their quiet discussion. They looked very serious.

"Kuroko... Did you see or hear anything?" Freddy asked quietly. "Anything... golden?"

Kuroko felt his left eye twitch at the word but he guessed it was from drowsiness. "No... I don't remember seeing or hearing anything."

"Nothing? Not even in your dream?" Chica asked in concern. Kuroko looked at her with a small frown.

"Guys, I'm completely fine. Honest." Kuroko repeated. Why were they so worried? "...Am I not allowed in the ship or something?"

"No but... You better not stay alone anymore. Always have someone close." Freddy warned.

"What, why?" Kuroko asked in confusion. Freddy didn't answer him and just looked at Akashi. He motioned for him to follow him. Kuroko stopped Akashi before he could walk over. "What do you mean I have to have someone close at all times, Freddy? What are you guys so anxious about?"

"We will tell ye soon but... It would be best to tell yer friend first..." Foxy told Kuroko. The latter looked at his pirate friend before looking down. He let go of Akashi so he could go to Freddy.

As soon as the animatronic and redhead were out of human ear shot, Akashi crossed his arms. "Now what is the matter with Tetsuya? You guys wouldn't be so jumpy and worried if it was nothing."

Freddy sighed, which was weird for an animatronic to do but Akashi didn't question it. "We think your friend might be under the influence of Gold."

"Gold?" Akashi asked. "Who's Gold?"

"He is like me but golden. But besides our designs, we are nothing alike." Freddy said seriously.

"So another animatronic." Akashi concluded. "So what do you mean by influence?"

"Well... There is something we have not told you all about ourselves. One reason is that we are not comfortable about it. We avoid bringing it up so we don't get out of control but we decided it is alright to talk about to at least you or your lover."

"Not much can surprise me anymore." Akashi sighed, closing his eyes. "What is this secret that's somehow connected to Tetsuya?"

"We are not just robots. We are actually souls. We were the children murdered in the Fazbear diner long ago." Freddy told Akashi. The redhead stood still for a moment. Children? Murder?

"I haven't heard of this before. Why are you telling me this now?"

"As I said, it is not a topic we should talk about often. I am afraid that if we remind ourselves of it, the others will become angry and corrupt once more when they remember the unfair events that happened to us. I do not want them to become like Gold."

"And what did Gold do that is so bad?" Akashi questioned.

"He helped the murderer." Freddy explained. "When we were killed and just mere souls with no body, we could not move on because of our unfair death. We were all so angered that we were killed by trickery that we vowed we wouldn't go until we found a way to get revenge. However... Another child was killed apparently. One before us. The first child killed. He found a way to control the animatronics and helped us. He gave us life. Since he took the puppet animatronic, we called him Marionette. When we finally found our way to kill the murderer, we were moved here... We have not seen him ever since."

Akashi stayed silent for a few moments. There was no way this was true, right? He didn't see any reason why Freddy would lie. Besides, the animatronic, or spirit, seemed really serious. "If the Marionette was first killed... Then when did Gold come into play?"

"Gold was killed not long after the Marionette. When Bonnie and I were killed, we often saw Gold leave in his golden Freddy animatronic suit and would come back at night with children to kill. Chica was next and eventually Foxy. Foxy was the last one before we were moved. We don't know if the murderer was caught or if more kids were killed but... We could not believe Gold had helped kill those children. Not only that, he made sure the Marionette was sent to a different diner than us. I'm still not sure how he did it but that didn't matter. He had the nerve to kill those children then blame the puppet, the person who brought us life..."

Akashi's never seen Freddy look so frustrated before. This is why they never talked about it, he assumed. "My condolences on your sad pasts... But again, what does Gold have to do with Tetsuya?"

"We fear that Gold might've transferred from his suit to Kuroko's mind." Freddy explained, still a little frustrated.

"You can do that?"

"Not us... We have not found out how yet. But Gold has some how. He did it to Mike before but thankfully he left for some odd reason before we could confront him." Freddy said.

"...Why would he want Tetsuya though?" Akashi couldn't believe this. He knew these animatronics were bad news. Even if it wasn't the main animatronics but instead a new one they haven't met yet.

"We're not sure... He might use him to hurt other children or us or your friends... We are not sure. But that's why I advise for you to watch him at all times."

Akashi glanced back at Kuroko. He was talking to Foxy, Aomine and Chica. He seemed a little happier than when he was so confused a few minutes before. "Will Gold hurt him?"

"When he's done using him maybe."

"Anyway to get him out?" Akashi asked.

"We don't know... But if we did, we would have stopped him by now." Freddy answered with some dread. "I don't think we should tell Kuroko. If Kuroko knows that he's under someone else's influence, Gold might kill him to get rid of him."

Akashi continued watching Kuroko. Why would Gold want to use Kuroko of all people? Because he was the one with the biggest bonds with the animatronics? Because he was so innocent and kind that no one would expect him to be a murderer? He hoped none of those were the cases.

* * *

"Now enjoy everyone!" Kagami said with open arms.

"I still can't believe we are eating pizza so late at night..." Midorima muttered, staring at his plate that had a freshly made pizza slice on it.

"Technically early morning." Kuroko replied, biting into his meal. He was feeling a little better after what happened just a few minutes ago. He was so confused on why everyone was so worried about him and Akashi wouldn't tell him what Freddy told him. That was when Kagami announced they were done cooking and Murasakibara brought out the pizzas.

"I hope it's good. Me and Murasakibara tried hard. Chica left early sadly so it took longer to cook enough pizza for everyone." Kagami said with a sigh as he sat down to eat.

"Sorry." Chica apologized. None of the animatronics were eating of course since they were robots. Chica was distracting herself by talking with Kise. Freddy was watching Akashi now teach Bonnie shogi, every once in a while explaining to his friend what Akashi was trying to say. Foxy was beside him since Foxy wasn't exact comfortable with anyone else.

Kuroko glanced at the time. It was almost 5am so they had about an hour left before they had to leave. He wondered what they would all do until then. For now he supposed they would just eat.

"So what shall we do after this?" Foxy asked Kuroko, speaking what was on his mind.

"I'm unsure... Maybe something with everyone..." Kuroko murmured.

"I got an idea." Foxy said suddenly. "Why don't we make everyone do what you and yer lover had to do."

"And what was that?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Survive five nights with us. However it won't be five nights, just..." Foxy glanced over at the clock. "Ten minutes. There are seven of you here so each of you must last ten minutes in the office while we all come after you."

"I see. That sounds fun actually. I want to see if I can survive against you guys again." Kuroko said happily. "Hey guys," He said, getting everyone's attention. "Foxy has a great idea."

Once Kuroko and Foxy were finished explaining it, half of the guests were for it and the other half was afraid of course. Kuroko and Akashi reassured the afraid ones, saying it's easy and won't be so bad. Of course that was before Foxy whispered to Kuroko that they would actually do their best to get into the office to make the ten minutes more intense.

They decided that Kise should go first since he was the one who was most scared. They wanted to get him over with before he threw the chairs out of nervousness or something.

It went well for about four minutes before Kise completely panicked. He ended up draining a lot of the power since he closed both doors in his panicked state. Luckily they didn't use any power before so it only went from 100% to around 70%

It seemed more like teamwork with the power even though they all went at different times. All of them had to be careful with power to help the next person. Because of this, everyone agreed that Kuroko should go last since he had the most experience. Even more than Akashi.

"I'm not going to go easy on ye when it's yer turn." Foxy said confidently to Kuroko when it was Murasakibara's turn. Aomine and Midorima already went. All the was left was Kagami, Akashi, and himself.

"I don't want any of you to. I'll keep you guys out no matter what my power is at."

Luckily by the time Kagami finished after Murasakibara, the power was at 40% since Kagami and Murasakibara were caught. They were too slow to figure out how everything worked and it ended up being their downfall. Akashi went and was careful the whole time. He wanted to make sure Kuroko had a fair amount of power, even if he was last.

Once the ten minutes were up, Akashi left the room with only around 25% left. Akashi told Kuroko quietly that even though it was only ten minutes and he was so strategic, it was kind of hard. For Akashi to say that was amusing.

"I'll be careful. I'm not getting caught." Kuroko reassured Akashi with an amused smile. Akashi ruffled his hair before letting him go to the office. Kuroko immediately checked the time as soon as he got inside. If it turns to 6am without him getting caught, that would mean he won his turn. He counted about 30 seconds and immediately heard Foxy running down the hall.

He closed the door once he saw Foxy and chuckled when he heard the pounding on the door. "As soon as the round started? Not very strategic Foxy.~" Kuroko teased the pirate.

"I'd suggest for you to turn around then." Foxy said as Kuroko heard him walk away. Kuroko immediately turned around and spotted Chica running to the door through the window. Kuroko ran across the room and closed the door as soon as Chica got there. He sighed in relief. They almost got him and it wasn't even a minute in.

"Come on Kuroko. Let us in." Chica said at the window, staring inside at the other. Kuroko shook his head as he opened the left door so he didn't waste power. "No can do Chica. Gotta win to keep my reputation."

"And what would that be?" Chica asked.

Kuroko smiled playfully as he looked at the tablet for the power. "Hopefully I can be the King of Five Nights At Freddy's."

"Oh? Then you better defeat Mike too."

Kuroko jumped when he heard Bonnie's voice. He turned around to see the bunny leaning against the door frame. "Bonnie." He greeted, setting down the tablet on the desk.

"Looks like you aren't the King since you've lost." Bonnie teased the other.

"And that's where you're wrong," Kuroko said, surprising Bonnie and Chica who is still in the window. "The goal is to survive the night. You haven't caught me yet."

"I guess you're right." Bonnie said with amusement. "Well, alright then." He said, advancing on Kuroko quick. Kuroko smiled a little and backed up as the animatronic approached him. Just when Bonnie lunged, Kuroko moved away behind the chair. Eventually he ran out the room, laughing slightly. "Can't catch me Bon-Bon!"

"But I'm going to getcha!" Kuroko looked ahead to see Foxy at the end of the hall. Behind him was Chica who must've moved once she saw that Kuroko escaped.

"I don't think so Foxy!" Kuroko said, not slowing down in his running. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. It was like something else was pushing him to move. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush he felt.

He remembered what Akashi did on the second night when Foxy first tried taking him. Before he could debate if he should do it, his body moved into the action to jump. Foxy looked relatively surprised before he even jumped. Why was he making that expression? And why did his left eye hurt?

Kuroko didn't think too much about it when his foot managed to hit Foxy's shoulder, throwing the animatronic off balance. He fell back into Chica, making them both fall. Kuroko winced once he landed. How did Akashi do that? Kicking an animatronic hurt!

Though Kuroko had more important things in his mind. How did he jump that high and kick hard enough to knock over an animatronic? Well, at least his eye stopped hurting. Kuroko didn't think about it when he heard Bonnie running behind him. Kuroko jumped over Foxy and Chica and ran to the tables. Everyone was sitting on Pirate Cove since that was the one place that everyone agreed on that would be best to stay at since the animatronics had to move around the tables.

Kuroko didn't pay them any mind and looked around. Freddy was on stage. He looked a little surprise at seeing Kuroko before chuckling. "Abusing the rules huh?"

"You said I only had to survive. I haven't been caught so far Fazbear." Kuroko teased.

"But you're about to be." Freddy replied. Kuroko simply just jumped to the side making Bonnie land by the tables.

"That's practically a warning, Freddy. You gave Bonnie away.~" Kuroko pointed out, stepping away from Bonnie as the bunny got up. He looked at the clock. 6am. "No hard feelings, Bonnie. You're not hurt right?"

"Course not. Takes a lot to hurt us animatronics." Bonnie replied. Kuroko sighed a little in relief. He felt a little guilty about kicking Foxy but he was glad to hear from Bonnie that something like a kick wouldn't hurt them. "Although I got a question.."

"Hmm? What is it?" Kuroko asked curiously. Just then he felt large heavy hands land on his shoulders.

"How could you let yourself get tricked once more?" Bonnie asked in amusement. Kuroko looked up and saw Freddy. He looked back at the clock. Still 6am on the dot.

"Again with the clock-!"

"Funny how ye got fooled twice." Foxy teased the other after helping Chica back up.

"Unfair." Kuroko pouted. Seeing that the rounds were over, everyone jumped off of Pirate Cove to gather their things which honestly wasn't much. Just the pizza really.

"Oh yes your majesty, we're sorry." Chica said playfully with a small laugh.

"Yes, never again your highness." Bonnie played along and even got on one knee.

"Okay, I get it." Kuroko said in embarrassment.

"So even Tetsuya got caught." Akashi said with amusement, walking up to the crew and Kuroko. "Come on Tetsuya, say goodbye. It's time to go. The person who opens the restaurant will be here any minute."

"I understand." Kuroko said with a sigh. "Well, bye guys. I'll definitely be back. And I want a rematch."

"Alright your-"

"Don't call me that again please." Kuroko cut Foxy off, his cheeks a little red. "I was only kidding."

"I see. Well, you can't be king until you beat Mike anyway." Freddy said with a teasing shrug. "Alright, let's get to our places."

At Freddy's words, the crew immediately went to their places. Foxy went to Pirate Cove and the other three went to the stage. By the time they got settled onstage, everyone was ready to go.

"C'mon Tetsu. I want some sleep before work." Aomine complained.

"Weren't you supposed to call off for work, Daiki?" Akashi reminded him.

"Shi-!"

Kuroko ignored them and looked at the crew while everyone waited at the entrance to leave. He smiled and waved at all four of them. They all waved back before going to their original positions and stayed still. Kuroko stared at them for a moment before going back to his friends. He couldn't wait to spend another five nights at Freddy's.

* * *

"Freddy, what are we going to do?"

"I'm unsure Bonnie... We can't do anything. Even if we knew what his plans were, we couldn't do anything to stop him." Freddy replied with some regret. "Mike, you understand what you have to do, right?"

"Course. I'll go to the new place for a week or so and make some guides for him, right? And scope out the area, correct?" Mike nodded to himself. "I don't know why he chose him but it's not good, right?"

"Right." Freddy knew that Mike didn't even know about Gold until he told him just a while ago when he opened up the restaurant. When Mike was unconsciously under Gold's influence, he didn't know. The animatronics never told him either, afraid that Gold would kill Mike if they knew that Mike was one of his pawns.

"Well, I'll do it if it helps the kid." Mike said. "Besides, how hard could it be? You guys will be there so we won't have to worry."

"Didn't you say there'll be a few new animatronics though?" Chica questioned quietly.

"I've been told that there are two new ones yeah, but that's it so far. Just some balloon kid and a puppet in a box." Mike said. The animatronics seemed to light up at that statement.

"A puppet?" Bonnie asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah. He's the one you were talking about not long ago, right?" Mike asked. "I can't wait to meet him then."

"I wonder who this 'balloon kid' is though." Chica wondered aloud.

"We will find out once we get moved. Let's stay at the task at hand." Freddy said sternly but softly. "We don't know why Gold wants Kuroko but all we can do is wait and protect him as much as we can. Maybe when we get to the new place, we can ask marionette if he knows anyway to get Gold out of him."

"I see..." Mike murmured. "Well, like I said, I'll work there a week before the kid then switch to the day shift. I'm sure we will be fine."

"I hope so." Freddy said with a tired sigh.

Foxy looked at the others but said nothing. He hasn't said anything the whole time but none of them noticed. They probably thought he was too distracted by his hook which he cleaned every so often like Kuroko has.

He didn't want to say anything. Even if he wanted to, none of them would believe him. He was sure that the others didn't like him since he got their day-light walking privileges taken away. They wouldn't believe him if he said that he knew a horrible, horrible truth.

* * *

_**That's right! There is a sequel! Surprise surprise! That's why this took so long because I was debating on what to do. I decided that in my free time, I'll write chapters for the next FNAF/KnB crossover that's a sequel to the main story! **_

_**Be patient~! **_


End file.
